


Can I Have This Dance?

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, god this was CUTE, high school musical + spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which reader teaches spencer how to dance with “can i have this dance” from hsm 3
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> all of the criminal minds fics are reuploads from my tumblr a few months ago so be aware of that
> 
> that's why some of mine might seem familiar

David Rossi had a tendency to throw parties at his house at the drop of a hat. His “beginning of summer” extravaganza was one of those parties. The BAU had a week off after working a difficult case and since the official beginning of summer was upon them, he decided that celebration was needed.

Everyone that he invited showed up, from the BAU to Joy and her family, hoping to get some of the promised Italian food and drinks. The attire was semi-formal and Rossi pressed the fact that there would be a period of dancing at the end of the night.

That dance portion was the factor that almost made him skip the night. Truth be told, he never learned how to dance and he was nervous that he simply wasn’t coordinated enough to learn. He tried his best to conceal his nerves throughout the night, but in a room full of profilers, that would prove to be difficult.

The one that actually confronted him about wasn’t even a profiler. Y/n, the media liaison that was transferred into the BAU after JJ became a full profiler and one of his close friends, walked up to him when he was being rather quiet. “You’re nervous about something.”

“You are correct, you should get a promotion,” he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m saying this as your best friend, Dr. Reid. What’s wrong?” she leaned against the wall next to him. 

“I don’t know how to dance,” his head was down. That was the big secret?

Y/n raised her brows and smiled at him, “Luckily for you, I do know how to dance. As a matter of fact, I have a song just for this occasion.” 

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the house through the backdoor. They greeted the people that they passed on their way, but they were on a mission, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was taking him, though.

They made their way through some shrubs and right into Rossi’s greenhouse. Y/n closed the door behind her. “Can I have this dance?” She held out her hand. Music started to play from a speaker that Spencer didn’t even know existed, it was some type of guitar. He was even more surprised when Y/n started to sing to the soft tune, “Take my hand.”

He took her hand, as ordered. He was a little apprehensive about it all, but it was Y/n and he trusted her with his life. “Take a breath,” he was now aware of the breath he was holding in. 

“Pull me close and take one step,” he did exactly as she told him. He fumbled on the first step, careful not to step on any toes. His eyes were locked on his shoes, his mind locked on the idea that he was either going to trip and fall or step on her shoes.

“Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide,” his eyes snapped up to meet her own. She smiled at him and he returned it. They were stepping along with the music and slowly swaying together.

Of course, Spencer may have harbored a little crush on Y/n and this moment was what he dreamed about for a long time. The flowers and plants surrounding the two of them brought out the color in her eyes. What he didn’t know was that Y/n felt the same way about him.

Spencer felt himself get more into the music and he took the lead as she continued singing the song. He spun her around, surprising her. She laughed, “It’s like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you,” he knew that it was simply lines of the song, but a part of him wanted to believe that it was her confessing her feelings for him.

Maybe the two were being a little loud, as a small crowd grew around the greenhouse to watch the two dance. Rossi was the one that usually got caught in the middle of the two undressing each other with their eyes on the cases, it was no wonder his house would be the location of…whatever this was.

“It’s one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do,” she went on. A light went off in Spencer’s head. He did recognize this song from a movie that Y/n made him watch a few years ago. The lyrics flooded back into his brain.

He remembered the days after they watched the trilogy of movies one Friday night, he found himself humming the tunes around his house even if he didn’t like them. An eidetic memory was a curse sometimes. He decided to join her in singing, even if his voice wasn’t the best. 

“And with every step together, we just keep on getting better,” their voiced mixed together, the bystanders surprised. Turns out that Spencer Reid wasn’t just a genius, but an excellent singer and dancer as well. Is there anything he couldn’t do?

“So, can I have this dance?” she sang Gabriella’s part.

“Can I have this dance?” he sang Troy’s.

“Can I have this dance?” As if their minds were connected, they both leaned into each other. Their lips met as the music continued. He spun her around again and danced with a considerate amount of energy that wasn’t there before.

As the music died out, their lips met again. Penelope took a picture through the window, she’s been waiting for them to get together for years. The rest of the audience started to applauded, embarrassment covering their faces once they realized that they were on display.

Rossi shook his head, “It’s about damn time you two admitted it.”


End file.
